Eirika
Eirika & Ephraim are two abominations, yet they are not evil. They are based upon the characters from Fire Emblem:The Sacred Stones. The two of them are high-level Tome of Battle users, though they are the lowest level of the bosses (excluding portions of Lich). They use teamwork and flanking to their advantage. Both have 20 levels in Outsider and rogue, 10 in Void Incarnate, and 20 in their respective Battle class (Swordsage for Eirika and Warblade for Ephraim). They were created by Johnathon as a part of his "new human" plan. That is, they are human-like, but superior in many ways. The room where these two are battled is similar to the end boss room from their game, and has a secret room in the back. This room contains the Epic Spell Divine Blessing, which is a spell that lasts for 1 hour per caster level and makes the user's Base attack equal to their hit die. They also gain Strength equal to half their HD. =Eirika= Size/Type: Medium Outsider good Hit Dice: 40d8+30d6+1400+1d8+20 (1928) Initiative: +40 Speed: 30 ft. (5 squares) Armor Class: 90 (+14 Armor, +18 Natural, + 13 insight, + 35 Dexterity), Touch 58, Flat-footed 55 :Incorporeal: 81 (+14 Armor, +22 insight, +35 Dexterity), Touch 67, Flatfooted 46 Base Attack/Grapple: +70*/+80 Attack: Seiglinde +132 melee (2d6+80 plus 10d6 sneak attack plus 3d6 Shock plus 35 Sonic plus Iaijitsu Focus (92)-+16d6, 17-20) Full Attack: Seiglinde +132/+132/+127/+122/+117 melee (2d6+80 plus 10d6 sneak attack plus 3d6 Shock plus 35 Sonic plus Iaijitsu Focus (92)-+16d6, 17-20) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Sneak Attack +10d6, Martial level 45, Crippling Strike Special Qualities: Improved Evasion, Slippery Mind, Improved Mettle of Fortitude, Improved Mettle of Will, Empty Form, Blank Aura, Void Presence, Blank Mind, Null Strike, Abomination traits, DR 15/epic, SR 82, Fast Healing 20, Regeneration 20, Blindsight 500', Immune to Electricity, Dual Boost 3/day, Insightful Strike (Shadow Hand, Tiger Claw), Opportunist, Skill Mastery (Tumble, Bluff, Iaijutsu Focus, Balance, Concentration, Spot, Search, Listen, Swim, Sense Motive, Hide, Sleight of Hand, Move Silently) Saves: Fort +59, Ref +72, Will +50 Abilities: Str 30, Dex 80, Con 50, Int 30, Wis 36, Cha 28 Skills: Balance +108, Bluff +82, Concentration +93, Escape Artist +108, Hide +108, Iaijitsu Focus +82, Jump +83, Listen +86, Martial Lore +83 (+2 shadow hand/tiger claw), Move Silently +108, Search +83, Sense Motive +86, Sleight of Hand +108, Spellcraft +86, Spot +86, Tumble +108 Feats: Weapon Finesse, Epic Finesse$, Power Attack, Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Critical (Short Sword), Weapon Focus (SS), Overwhelming Critical (SS), Devastating Critical (SS, DC 55), Shadow Blade (Dex to damage), Combat Reflexes, Spellcasting Harrier, Combat Expertise, Improved Disarm, Improved Unarmed Strike, Great Fortitude®, Dexterous Fortitude®, Deflect Arrows, Exceptional Deflection, Infinite Deflection, Sneak Attack of Opportunity, Dodge, Epic Dodge, Quick Draw Alignment: Neutral Good Song: Eirika and Ephraim AC Bonus: Starting at 2nd level, you can add your Wisdom modifier as a bonus to Armor Class (+18), so long as you wear light armor, are unencumbered, and do not use a shield. This bonus to AC applies even against touch attacks or when youare flat-footed. However, you lose this bonus when you are immobilized or helpless. Discipline Focus (Ex): As a swordsage, you can focus your training to take advantage of each discipline’s fi ghting style. Each time you gain the discipline focus ability, select one of the six swordsage disciplines to which that focus applies. You can select a different discipline each time you gain discipline focus, but you must know at least one martial maneuver from the selected discipline. Even if you select a different discipline at higher levels, your discipline choice for earlier abilities does not change. This focus manifests in the following ways. Weapon Focus: At 1st level, you gain the benefit of the Weapon Focus feat for weapons associated with the chosen discipline. See the discipline descriptions in Chapter 4. Insightful Strikes: At 4th level, you can add your Wisdom modifier as a bonus on damage rolls whenever you execute a strike from the chosen discipline. At 12th level, you can choose a second discipline to which this ability applies(Tiger Claw/Shadow Hand, +18). Defensive Stance: At 8th level, you gain a +2 bonus on saving throws whenever you adopt a stance from the chosen discipline. At 16th level, you can choose a second discipline to which this ability applies. (Shadow Hand/Tiger Claw) You gain a +2 bonus on Martial Lore checks made regarding a maneuver in a discipline in which you have discipline focus. Quick to Act (Ex): You gain a +1 bonus on initiative checks. This bonus increases by 1 at 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level. Sense Magic (Su): Beginning at 7th level, you can spend 10 minutes focusing upon a weapon or suit of armor. If you succeed on a level check (DC 10 + the caster level of the weapon or armor), you can identify the properties of that item, including its enhancement bonus and special abilities. This ability does not reveal the properties of artifacts or legacy weapons, though it does indicate that such items are significantly powerful. Dual Boost (Ex): When you reach 20th level, you can use two boost maneuvers simultaneously. Whenever you initiate a boost maneuver, you can also initiate any other boost maneuver that you know as a free action. Both boosts you initiate are expended normally. You can use this ability three times per day. Opportunist (Ex): Once per round, the rogue can make an attack of opportunity against an opponent who has just been struck for damage in melee by another character. This attack counts as the rogue’s attack of opportunity for that round. Even a rogue with the Combat Reflexes feat can’t use the opportunist ability more than once per round. Blank Aura (Ex): The void incarnate (and any equipment he wears or carries) radiates no aura of any kind. Detect chaos, detect magic, and similar spells simply register him as a blank. The void incarnate cannot lower this aura. Improved Evasion (Ex): At 2nd level and higher, when subjected to an effect that allows a Reflex save for half damage, the void incarnate takes only half damage on a failed save (and no damage on a successful save, just as with evasion). Improved evasion can be used only if the void incarnate is wearing light armor or no armor. Void Presence (Ex): Opponents of a void incarnate unconsciously ignore the void incarnate's presence starting at 3rd level. They are always treated as flat-footed to the void incarnate (and thus may not apply their Dexterity modifier to AC). This lasts until the void incarnate attacks the opponent, but resumes again at the start of the void incarnate's next turn. You can also use Bluff to create a diversion to hide as a move-equivalent action, rather than as a standard action. This ability has an interesting side effect. Anyone attempting to use Gather Information or similar methods to learn about a void incarnate finds the task very difficult. Increase the DC of such tasks by 20 plus the target's void incarnate class level. Mettle of Fortitude (Ex): Beginning at 4th level, if exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Fortitude save for a partial or half effect (such as slay living), the void incarnate suffers no effect with a successful saving throw. Blank Mind (Ex): At 5th level, the void incarnate is protected by a mind blank effect at all times. The void incarnate cannot lower this aura, even to accept a harmless mind-affecting spell. Mettle of Will (Ex): If exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Will save for a partial or half effect (such as an inflict wounds spell), the 6th-level void incarnate suffers no effect with a successful saving throw. Null Strike (Ex): Once per day, a 7th-level void incarnate can declare any melee or ranged attack he makes to be a touch attack. He may use this ability one additional time per day for every 4 levels gained above 7th. (1 time) Improved Mettle of Fortitude (Ex): By 8th level, if subjected to an effect that allows a Fortitude save for a partial or half effect, the void incarnate takes only the partial or half effect on a failed save (and no effect on a successful save, just as with mettle of fortitude). Empty Form (Ex): A 9th-level void incarnate has a permanent freedom of movement effect (as the spell) on him at all times. The character also becomes immune to force effects. Such effects either deal no damage (such as magic missile), don't exist for the void incarnate (such as wall of force, which the void incarnate can simply walk through), or otherwise fail to affect the void incarnate (such as mage armor). Improved Mettle of Will (Ex): Beginning at 10th level, if subjected to an effect that allows a Will save for a partial or half effect, the void incarnate takes only the partial or half effect on a failed save (and no effect on a successful save, just as with mettle of will). Immunities (Ex): Abominations are immune to polymorphing, petrification, or any form-altering attack. They are not subject to ability drain, or ability damage. They are immune to mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects), and are immune to one of five energy types (specific to the abomination). Resistances (Ex): Abominations have fire resistance 20, cold resistance 20, and damage reduction of at least 10/epic (certain abominations have higher damage reduction). Abominations all have significant spell resistance. Abominations resist detection, and are all treated as if affected by a nondetection spell of a caster level equal to the abomination’s HD. Special Qualities (Ex): All abominations have the spell-like ability to use true seeing at will. Abominations are not subject to death from massive damage, and they have maximum hit points per Hit Die. Abominations have the blindsight extraordinary ability to a range of 500 feet. Telepathy (Su): Abominations can communicate telepathically with any creature within 1,000 feet that has a language. Regeneration: Eirika takes normal damage from evil weapons and Earth-based Spells. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – Divine Power*, Shield Other, Haste*, Aid*, Heal, Greater Restoration, Death Ward*. Caster level 45th. Average Iajitsu Focus check: 92 (+16d6 damage vs. flatfooted). Custom Feat Epic Finesse Epic Prerequisites: Weapon Finesse, Base attack bonus +20, 30 Dexterity You deal damage with light and Finesse-able equal to your Dexterity modifier (in addition to your Strength modifier). Possessions *''Seiglinde'' :Short Sword +25 (2d6+25, 19-20) :Enhancements: Lightning Blast (+3d6 shock damage); Supersonic Thrust (+1 sonic damage equal to Dex modifier); +6 Dexterity. *Potion of Speedwings: +2 Dex *Leather Armor +12 of light fort: +14 AC, 25% negate crits. Common Maneuvers/Stances: *''Assassin's Stance'' (+2d6 Precision) Hand *''Shadow Blink'' (Swift to teleport 50') Hand *''Shadow Noose'' (vs. flatfooted only; ranged touch- 45d6+13, Fort DC 29 or stunned for 1 round) Hand *''Strength Draining Strike'' (Normal damage +13, -4 Strength (Fort DC 26 halves) Hand *''Obscuring Shadow Veil'' (Normal damage +45d6 +13; Fort 27 or suffer 50% miss chance for 1 round) Hand *''One With Shadow'' (Become Incorporeal as a immediate action) Counter Hand *''Enervating Shadow Strike'' (normal damage +13 +1d4 negative levels (Fort 31 negates levels) Hand *''Five-Shadow Creeping Ice Enervation Strike'' (Normal damage +45d6 +13 d20 roll damage for 1 minute, specials last for 1d6 rounds: 1-7 (legs: -2d6 dex. Special: 0 move), 8-14 (Arms: -2d6 str. Special: -6 attack and concentration rolls), 15-20 (Heart: -2d6 Str and Dex. Special: -2d6 Con). Fort halves ability damage and negates special (DC 31) Hand *''Swooping Dragon Strike'' (Jump Check to opponent's space, No dex to AC and +45d6 damage. Fort save = Jump Check or Stunned) Claw *''Dancing Mongoose'' (+1 additional attack) Tiger Claw *''Hamstring Attack'' (Normal damage +1d8 dex, -10 speed Fort 27 halves) Claw =Ephraim= Size/Type: Medium Outsider good Hit Dice: 20d12+20d8+30d6+2030+1d8+20+70 (2708) Initiative: +13 Speed: 30 ft. (5 squares) Armor Class: 76 (+18 Armor, +43 Natural, +5 Dexterity), Touch 15,Flat-footed 71 Base Attack/Grapple: +70*/+119 Attack: Seigmund +138 melee (2d6+124 (60 sneak attack) plus 3d6 Fire plus 1 for every 2 AC target has plus Iaijitsu Focus (92)-+16d6, 19-20) or Seigmund +138 Ranged (2d6+124 (60 sneak attack) plus 3d6 Fire plus 1 for every 2 AC target has plus Iaijitsu Focus (92)-+16d6, 19-20) Full Attack: Seigmund +138/+133/+128/+123 melee (2d6+124 (60 sneak attack) plus 3d6 Fire plus 1 for every 2 AC target has plus Iaijitsu Focus (92)-+16d6, 19-20) or Seigmund +138/+133/+128/+123 Ranged (2d6+124 (60 sneak attack) plus 3d6 Fire plus 1 for every 2 AC target has plus Iaijitsu Focus (92)-+16d6, 19-20) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Sneak Attack +10d6, Martial level 45, Crippling Strike, Battle Cunning, Battle Skill, Special Qualities: Improved Evasion, Slippery Mind, Improved Mettle of Fortitude, Improved Mettle of Will, Empty Form, Blank Aura, Void Presence, Blank Mind, Null Strike, Improved Uncanny Dodge (40), Battle Clarity, Battle Ardor, Stance Mastery, Abomination traits, DR 15/epic, SR 82, Fast Healing 20, Regeneration 20, Blindsight 500', Immune to Fire, Opportunist, Skill Mastery (Tumble, Bluff, Iaijutsu Focus, Balance, Concentration, Spot, Search, Listen, Swim, Sense Motive, Hide, Sleight of Hand, Move Silently) Saves: Fort +66, Ref +58, Will +47 Abilities: Str 88, Dex 20, Con 68, Int 42, Wis 30, Cha 28 Skills: Balance +78, Bluff +82, Climb +112, Concentration +102, Escape Artist +78, Hide +78, Iaijitsu Focus +82, Intimidate +82, Jump +112, Knowledge (Local, Nobility, Religion) +89, Listen +83, Martial Lore +89, Move Silently +78, Search +89, Sense Motive +83, Sleight of Hand +78, Spellcraft +89, Spot +83, Swim +112, Tumble +78 Feats: Power Attack, Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Critical (Short Spear), Weapon Focus (SSp), Overwhelming Critical (SSp), Devastating Critical (SSp, DC 75), Spellcasting Harrier, Dexterous Fortitude®, Sneak Attack of Opportunity, Weapon Specialization (SSp), Short Haft (swift to threaten non-reach), Greater Weapon Focus (SSp), Greater Weapon Specialization (SSp), Melee Weapon Mastery (Piercing), Weapon Supremacy (SSp), Superior Initiative, Penetrate Damage Reduction (Silver), Dodge, Mobility, Elusive Target, Lingering Damage, Ability Focus (Devastating Critical), Epic Dodge Bonus Feats: Great Fortitude®, Combat Reflexes, Quick Draw, Improved Initiative Alignment: Neutral Good Battle Clarity (Ex): You can enter a state of almost mystical awareness of the battlefield around you. As long as you are not flat-footed, you gain an insight bonus equal to your Intelligence bonus (maximum equals your warblade level) on your Reflex saves (+16). Battle Ardor (Ex): The sheer love of battle lends uncanny strength to your blows. Starting at 3rd level, you gain an insight bonus equal to your Intelligence bonus on rolls made to confirm critical hits. (+16) Battle Cunning (Ex): Your instinct for seizing the moment gives you a signifi cant advantage over foes unprepared for your attack. At 7th level, you gain an insight bonus equal to your Intelligence bonus on melee damage rolls against flat-footed or flanked opponents. (+16) Battle Skill (Ex): You anticipate your enemies’ ploys and tactics. At 11th level, you gain an insight bonus equal to your Intelligence bonus on any check made to oppose an enemy’s bull rush, disarm, feint, overrun, sunder, or trip attempt. (+16) Battle Mastery (Ex): You notice the most subtle openings and cues offered by your opponents. At 15th level, you gain an insight bonus equal to your Intelligence bonus on melee attack rolls and melee damage rolls made whenever you make an attack of opportunity. (+16) Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At 6th level and higher, you can no longer be flanked; you can react to opponents on opposite sides of you as easily as you can react to a single attacker. See the barbarian class feature (PH 26) for more information. Stance Mastery (Ex): At 20th level, you can have two stances active simultaneously. When you use a swift action to initiate or change your stance, you can initiate or change one or both stances. Opportunist (Ex): Once per round, the rogue can make an attack of opportunity against an opponent who has just been struck for damage in melee by another character. This attack counts as the rogue’s attack of opportunity for that round. Even a rogue with the Combat Reflexes feat can’t use the opportunist ability more than once per round. Blank Aura (Ex): The void incarnate (and any equipment he wears or carries) radiates no aura of any kind. Detect chaos, detect magic, and similar spells simply register him as a blank. The void incarnate cannot lower this aura. Improved Evasion (Ex): At 2nd level and higher, when subjected to an effect that allows a Reflex save for half damage, the void incarnate takes only half damage on a failed save (and no damage on a successful save, just as with evasion). Improved evasion can be used only if the void incarnate is wearing light armor or no armor. Void Presence (Ex): Opponents of a void incarnate unconsciously ignore the void incarnate's presence starting at 3rd level. They are always treated as flat-footed to the void incarnate (and thus may not apply their Dexterity modifier to AC). This lasts until the void incarnate attacks the opponent, but resumes again at the start of the void incarnate's next turn. You can also use Bluff to create a diversion to hide as a move-equivalent action, rather than as a standard action. This ability has an interesting side effect. Anyone attempting to use Gather Information or similar methods to learn about a void incarnate finds the task very difficult. Increase the DC of such tasks by 20 plus the target's void incarnate class level. Mettle of Fortitude (Ex): Beginning at 4th level, if exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Fortitude save for a partial or half effect (such as slay living), the void incarnate suffers no effect with a successful saving throw. Blank Mind (Ex): At 5th level, the void incarnate is protected by a mind blank effect at all times. The void incarnate cannot lower this aura, even to accept a harmless mind-affecting spell. Mettle of Will (Ex): If exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Will save for a partial or half effect (such as an inflict wounds spell), the 6th-level void incarnate suffers no effect with a successful saving throw. Null Strike (Ex): Once per day, a 7th-level void incarnate can declare any melee or ranged attack he makes to be a touch attack. He may use this ability one additional time per day for every 4 levels gained above 7th. (1 time) Improved Mettle of Fortitude (Ex): By 8th level, if subjected to an effect that allows a Fortitude save for a partial or half effect, the void incarnate takes only the partial or half effect on a failed save (and no effect on a successful save, just as with mettle of fortitude). Empty Form (Ex): A 9th-level void incarnate has a permanent freedom of movement effect (as the spell) on him at all times. The character also becomes immune to force effects. Such effects either deal no damage (such as magic missile), don't exist for the void incarnate (such as wall of force, which the void incarnate can simply walk through), or otherwise fail to affect the void incarnate (such as mage armor). Improved Mettle of Will (Ex): Beginning at 10th level, if subjected to an effect that allows a Will save for a partial or half effect, the void incarnate takes only the partial or half effect on a failed save (and no effect on a successful save, just as with mettle of will). Immunities (Ex): Abominations are immune to polymorphing, petrification, or any form-altering attack. They are not subject to ability drain, or ability damage. They are immune to mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects), and are immune to one of five energy types (specific to the abomination). Resistances (Ex): Abominations have fire resistance 20, cold resistance 20, and damage reduction of at least 10/epic (certain abominations have higher damage reduction). Abominations all have significant spell resistance. Abominations resist detection, and are all treated as if affected by a nondetection spell of a caster level equal to the abomination’s HD. Special Qualities (Ex): All abominations have the spell-like ability to use true seeing at will. Abominations are not subject to death from massive damage, and they have maximum hit points per Hit Die. Abominations have the blindsight extraordinary ability to a range of 500 feet. Telepathy (Su): Abominations can communicate telepathically with any creature within 1,000 feet that has a language. Regeneration: Ephraim take normal damage from evil weapons and Earth-based Spells. Elusive Target :Negate Power Attack: To use this maneuver, you must designate a specific foe to be affected by your Dodge feat. If that foe uses the Power Attack feat against you, the foe gains no bonus on the damage roll but still takes the corresponding penalty on the attack roll. :Diverting Defense: To use this maneuver, you must be flanked and you must designate one of the flanking attackers to be affected by your Dodge feat. The first attack of the round from the designated attacker automatically misses you and may strike the other flanking foe instead; the attacking creature makes an attack roll normally, and its ally is considered flatfooted. If the designated attacker is making a full attack against you, its second and subsequent attacks function normally. :Cause Overreach: To use this maneuver, you must provoke an attack of opportunity from a foe by moving out of a threatened square. If the foe misses you, you can make a free trip attempt against this foe, and the foe does not get a chance to trip you if your attempt fails. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – Divine Power*, Shield Other, Haste*, Aid*, Heal, Greater Restoration, Death Ward*. Caster level 45th. Iajitsu Focus: 92 (+16d6 damage vs. flatfooted). Possessions *''Seigmund'' :Short Spear +25 – (2d6+25) :Enhancements: Fiery Blast (+3d6 fire damage); Returning (Returns when thrown); Armor-piercing (+1 damage for every 2 AC target has); +6 Strength. *Potion of Body Ring: +2 Con *Mythril Splint Mail +12 of light fort: +18 AC, 25% negate crits. Common Maneuvers/Stances: *''Avalanche of Blades'' Mind Attack until miss (cumulative -4 penalty) or opponent is at -1 hp. *''Emerald Razor'' Mind 1 attack, use touch as AC. *''Diamond Defense'' Mind counter immediate: +45 to save *''Diamond Nightmare Blade'' Mind Concentration vs. opponent's AC, then attack (if concentration is successful, x4 damage. If not, normal damage) *''Rapid Counter'' Mind counter extra strike on attack of opportunity *''Moment of Alacrity'' Mind Boost +20 initiative for encounter. *''Time Stands Still'' Mind 2 full attacks in 1 round *''Wall of Blades'' Heart counter AC = attack roll *''Manticore Parry'' Heart counter Melee attack roll to deflect opponent's strike to new target (not unarmed, natural, or touch spells) *''Mithril Tornado'' Heart +2 to attack, attack all adjacent enemies. *''Flanking Maneuver'' Raven All flanking allies may attack target. (Not AoO's) *''Douse the Flames'' Raven target cannot make AoO's for 1 round. *''Warmaster's Charge'' Raven Allies and you Charge at opponent. You deal +50 damage on this strike, and allies deal +25 damage. *''White Raven Hammer'' Raven +6d6 damage; Stuns target for 1 round. *''White Raven Tactics'' Raven Boost Swift action to give ally another turn (your init -1) 10' *''Order Forged from Chaos'' Raven Move action; all allies within 30' may move. (Does not count for abilities) *''Clarion Call'' Rave Boost Drop opponent: allies within 60' may attack or move. (not AoO's) *''Pearl of Black Doubt'' Mind Stance +2 Dodge to AC for every opponent's miss, resets at the end of your round. *''Stance of Clarity'' Mind stance +2 Dodge vs 1 opponent, -2 vs. rest. *''Punishing Stance'' Heart stance +1d6 damage, -2 AC *''Tactics of the Wolf'' Raven stance you and allies gain +22 to damage to flanked opponents. Bonus Items: *''Shadow Hand Dagger'': Extraordinary Dagger+20 :Damage: 1d4+20, 19-20; piercing or slashing, 10' range :Enchantments: Deadly Precision (+2d6 Precision Damage), Aptitude (Copies weapon feats) :Special: Enerving Shadows; Attacks deal 1d4 negative levels (Fort 18+users Wisdom modifier halves). May only use once every 1d4+1 rounds *''Desert Wind Spear'': Extraordinary Spear+20 :Damage: 1d8+20, x3; piercing, 20' range :Enchantments: Valorous (x2 damage if charging), Aptitude (Copies weapon feats) :Special: Ring of Flames; move up to twice your speed in a circle. This deals 1d6 fire damage equal to 1/2 your hit dice (Reflex save of 10 + 1/2 HD + half your wisdom modifier for half). Category:Dungeons and Dragons